Ultraman Reuz (Continuity)
Ultraman Reuz (ウルトラマン リえーZ, Urutoramanreuz) Chronology series and alternated Universe. It's also the Japanese television series created by Apexz. Aim The aim of this series is to provide a serious yet an interesting show, with a new aspects of a new idea like Keychain Doll, similar to Spark Doll. This series tell that all being like Ultraman's, Monster's and Alien's participated the Legendary Ultra War and face each other, but an unknown dark being have turn them into doll using the Darkness Spark. Similar to Ultraman Ginga series, this story show that courage, never give up and strive by young high school people to investigated the mystery that happening in Shinjiku Hill. This show is also guide along Haruto Shuuya, Marina Suzuki, Gaku Senjyu, Mai Kerizawa and Gin Watarai to solve the mystery behind the Keychain Doll and the villain who behind it. Watch the series on Saturday, 9.00 pm on NTV7, Malaysia. It can also bee watch by other country as well . Don’t miss the episode of it. It also can be watch via Youtube and JEFusion. It also will be released on DVD in February 2014, containing 3 episodes each in one Box. Plot This is story happen after the end of Ultraman Ginga series episode 11. An unknown being of dark rise, holding the item called Darkness Spark. After start up again the Legendary Ultra War, he turn every Ultra's, Monster's and Aliens into Keychain Doll and fall down to earth like Meteor Shower. But another being of light come to face of the dark being, the light being hold a same item called Light Spark, but like others he lost and almost turn into Doll, he revert back and safe in the Item and fall down to Stone Shrine. An event happen, clashing between Triology and Climax. Some theories said that the Meteor Shower exist due to it, climax of the Galaxy during the one hundred's year. The Stone Shrine has been exist since the Year of a Samurai, but no one even remember the History of them. The Legendary Ultra War exist not because everything is Fate but it is due someone is continuing the Predecessor activities, somehow. It is why he transform every Ultra, Monster and Aliens into Keychain Doll for not hoping someone to disturb him to created darkness of the World. The Battle End Up by the two unknown warriors called Reuz and Darker Being, batte using their Spark, but Reuz completely loose but never transform into a Keychain Doll, he felt down to earth, remaind in the Reuz Spark. Episodes *Episode 1: The Choosen One Who Weild The Light (選ばれた1人振るう光, Furu Raito o Hikari Mono) *Episode 2: Connection (接続, Setsuzoku) *Episode 3: The Gate Of Hell Open (地獄の門が開いています, Jigoku no mon ga aiteimasu) *Episode 4: On Halloween Night Fall (ハロウィーンの夜の秋に, Harou~īn no yonoaki ni) *Episode 5: Sacrifise (犠牲, Gisei) *Episode 6: The Deathmatch Battle (デスマッチバトル, Desumatchibatoru) *Episode 7: Shattered Memory (ひび割れた思い Hibiwareta Omoi) *Episode 8: Stolen Hope (盗まれた希望, Nusuma reta kibō) *Episode 9: The Promise Of Fate (運命の約束, Unmei no yakusoku) *Episode 10: Awakening Of Light And Darkness (光と闇の覚醒, Hikari to yami no kakusei) *Episode 11: The Last Hope (最後の希望 Saigo no Kibō) *Episode 12: Youthful Hero (若々しいヒーロー, Wakawakashī hīrō) Specials *Ultraman Reuz : Revival Of The Ancient Warrior *Ultraman Reuz : Theater Special *Ultraman Reuz Theater Special Mega Monster Battle: Reuz And Ginga Finale! Movies *Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust! *Ultraman Reuz & Ultra Brothers The Movie *Ultraman Reuz : The Fateful Spark Movie Battle *Ultraman Reuz In Magic Land (Summer Movie) *Ultraman x Ultraman Reuz x Ginga : Future Here We Come! Cast *Ultraman Reuz / Main Character *Jean-bot / Alternated, Allie *Ultraman Taro / Ally, in his Keychain Doll form *Darker Being : Main Villain Main Cast *Haruto Shuuya : The Human Host Ultraman Reuz. He was lon with his parent to London and currently Study there near Manchester. He returned back to Japan because of strange vision. He was the choosen Saviour as he states by Taro in the first episode. His characteristic is similar to Hikaru Raidou. He also fall in love with Marina and both of them let on their feeling's each other, even Marina must kept it as secret to Gin. *Marina Suzuki : Haruto childhood friend at High School. Adventualy, she had a love intrest on Haruto. The one who sharing secrets of Haruto merging with Ultraman Reuz and the first saw he transforming. Also, her characteristic similar to Misuzu Isurugi. He and Haruto let on their feeling's each other, their love even she must kept it as secret to Gin, knewing him he has love on Mai. *Kenzaki Haruno : Haruto childhood friend. One thing that make Haruto upset is he hate Ultraman who he claim to be the murder of his mother. He appared along with the others to save Haruto from been test in BCST and he will face Haruto using Nosferu Keychain Doll. He also Faust human host. He characteristic is similar to Kenta Watarai before Gaku Senjyu. Making him is the first one died to sacrifise his friend. *Mai Kerizawa : Haruto's childhood Friend. She appeared in Episode 5 along side with Gin, her love intrest. She and the other's about to save Haruto from been test in the BCST base. Her characteristic is similar to Chigusa Kuno. Her strong feeling on Gin finally make him realised that Love didn't count on someone special but count on their Kind. *Gin Watarai : A new transfer studen't who appeared in Episode 5. He have a love intrest on Marina actually but knewing Mai also love him. He along side with the other's about to save Haruto from been test in the BCST base. He weild the Jean Bot Keychain Doll along with the Jean Pad. His characteristic is similar to Tomoya Ichichouji. He and Mai also withnessing Love, rather become a couple. *Gaku Senjyu : Is the new character of Ultraman Reuz series, he acctully the newest transfer student. He is the last Haruto friend to withnesses Haruto transformation to Ultraman Reuz. He appeared in Episode 5, where he support Haruto to fight Nosferu. His characteristic is similar to Kenta Watarai, after Kenzaki sacrifise. He and Elly acctually couple already as it state in Episode 8, Stolen Hope. Recurring Casts *'Shuuya Kaze ': Haruto Grandfather. A funny guy and he own a Motorcycle shop in kobe. He also a priestess on the Light Shrine. His characteristic is the same as Hotsuma Raidou. But at the end of Episode 6, he really concern to Principal Koyomi, her right and left arm shirt torn like her hand fully transform into something unnatural. *'Sara Mizuhara' : She was an investigator form united states. Once a TLT (Terrestial Liberation Trust) originaly a scientist for BCST. She was the one who assisted Maki ( Human form Of The Next ) versus The One. She return to japan because cathing a signal of unknown space beast. She will appeared in Episode 5 until 12, saving Haruto from the BCST base. She was stuck becoming the host of GiriJean because of her past of The Beast and Ultraman The Next fighting currently make her wan't to destroy Ultraman Reuz, she was later regained herself back even she was destroy by Ultraman Ace Dark Metalium Ray, she still alive. *Hibiki Suzuki (Nakamura) : Former Lieuthenent of Japan air self defence force, he later join FEARS as a result his accomplishement during a mission. He is the first member who didn't join the mission to mars due to his fever with elly. He later reappeared in Special Theater and Episode 7 until 12 (Final). He is Marina Suzuki father acctualy, after a long time didn't see her daughter are all grown up. *Elly : A cute, young girl who acctually 18 years old high school girl, her word's that using the Reuz Spark could save the other's. She is the second member who didn't join the mission to mars as she is sick too. She will reappeared in Special Theater and Episode 7 until 12 (Final). *'Mysterious Voice (Ultraman Ginga)' : Ginga set to appeared in Episode 9, 11 and 12, giving a courage word to Reuz to face of Megaflash and Darker Being. *'Darker Being and Dark Lugeil voice' : Their voice are the same but only Gale is much more louder than Dark Shaman (Darker Being) voice. He appeared in Haruto vision where Ginga and Gale appeared. Humans Force *FEARS (Force Engage Attack And Resque Squad) The new team force form by the Japan Air Self Defence Force to protect Earth and fighting with Ultraman. They only appeared until Episode 6 due to Apexz desire not to have them and they were giving a special mission to Mars. **FEARS Members: ***'Captain Megumi Reina': A born leader of the team. Captain Reina is a loveble person and always there to give support on her team. She is 32 years old. ***'Commander Nakamura Seiichi': 33 years old former debuty captain. He is always cool and level-headed trying to make the correct decision. His true name is Former Lieuthenent, Hibiki Suzuki, Marina father acctually. He will appeared with Elly on episode 7. ***'Sosuke Kaiba': The marksman and sharpshooter of FEARS. On his younger age, no one ever belived his true abilities. He is 20 years old man with brave heart. ***'Shotaro Haruka': Also the newest member of the team, 18 years old boy, the same age as Marina and Haruto. He dislike Haruto who adventualy the luckiest guy to have hot girl. Shotaro sometimes hot-blooded guy trying to be the hero but failed. He also has a secret past but never divulged his identity to others. He also a good man and a love on earth. Monster and Aliens Original in Series : *Ezpadas *Gorzelium *Alien Gunz I *Alien Gunz II *Daiguren *Faust *Ultraman Dark *Ultraman Ace Dark *GiriJean Guest From Tsuburaya and N Project : *Hyper Kyrieloid *Golza Burst *Gazort *Nosferu *Galberos *Ultraman Dark *Mega Flash *Galkimes *Red King Monster who didn't appeared in the series via Episode *Oni *Dark Zagi *Skulldros *Baron *Alien Kirila *Menos *Alien Magnum *Dark Hopper (Notes : The monster is created from the original Tsuburaya and The N Project 'Space Beast') Cast Main Cast *Haruto Shuuya: Shunya Shiraishi (Haruto Soma) *Marina Suzuki: Yuumi Shida (Mai Takatsuka) *Kenzaki Haruno: Atsushi Shiramata (Ryoji Hase) *Mai Kerizawa: Makoto Okunaka (Koyomi) *Gin Watarai: Daisuke Watanabe (George Ikaruga) *Gaku Senjyu: Tasuku Nagase (Kosuke Nito) *Elly: Hikari Mitsushima (Elly) *Ultraman Reuz Voice: Tomokazu Sugita *Ultraman Reuz: Shunya Shiraishi (Speaking Voice and Grunts) *Shotaro Haruka: Noboyuki Ogawa (Kenjiro Koba) *Sosuke Kaiba: Yutaka Kobayoshi (Kaito Kumon) *Captain Megumi Reina: Yuko Takayama (Rinko Daimon) *Ultraman Ginga: Tomokazu Sugita (Voice and Grunts) *Darker Being: Tomokazu Sugita (Speaking Voice) Recurring Cast: *Shuuya Kaze: Kohji Moritsugu (Dan Moroboshi) *Hibiki Suzuki: Susumu Kurobe (Shin Hayata) *Ultraman Ginga Cast Return: **Hikaru Raidou: Takuya Negeshi **Misuzu Isurugi: Mio Miyatake **Kenta Watarai: Mizuki Ohno **Chigusa Kuno: Kirara **Tomoya Ichijoji: Takuya Kusakawa Wizard Cast *Tsukasa Kudou : Junki Tozuka (Shunpei Nara) *Gramps Shogi : Hisahiro Ogura (Shigeru Wajima) Quest Casts *Faust: Tomokazu Sugita (Speaking and Grunts) *Ultraman Axul Voice: Kazuki Namioka (Lock Dealer Sid) Suit Actors *Ultraman Reuz: Daisuke Terai *Monster and Alien: Sakaei Kei Iwata Keychain Dolls *They all similar to Spark Doll but a little edit and added new monster in the series like Gorzelium and Daiguren. *''Note: Like Eduardloe said before, I also don't make profit of any of this casts. I just used their names for the story. Afterall, this is Ultra-Fan-Wiki.'' Themes Opening : *Life Is Showtime Opening Song By Sho Kiryuin, Luhan and Criss members of Exo-K, (Korean Boy Band) *The opening before the lyrics is the same as Legend Of Galaxy, Ultraman Ginga Battle Theme : *Ginga No Uta **Perform By Voyager, Takeuchi Hiroaki, Maria Haruna, Hikaru, Misuzu, Kenta, Chigusa & Tomoya *Kimi Dake O Mamoritai **Perform by Tsuruno Takeshi, the cast who played the role of Shin Asuka, Ultraman Dyna Ending : *Akaku Atsui Kodo By Rina Aiuchi, the one who sang Ultraman Nexus ending song Trivia *Accually, The three Space Beast whom was defeted by Ultraman Nexus was brought back from other dimention, the three of them participated the war but later transform into a Keychain Doll by Darker Being. *The story actually continuing after the end of Ultraman Ginga episodes 11. Would be Reuz the succerssor of Ultraman Ginga must defeat Darker Gale succerssor Darker Being. *Ultraman Reuz have been confirm that the series wil have 12 episode plus one ending movie, not to be include in the real series. *This is the second series to have a movie with Ultraman Ginga series. The first one is Ultraman Draco Series created by Eduardloe. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz